


Happily Never Thereafter

by Sefeia



Series: Happily Never Thereafter [2]
Category: RWBY, Touhou - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefeia/pseuds/Sefeia
Summary: After attempts of facilitating each team's fighting potential, a disturbance broke out which caused the session to cease. Now instead of dealing with what they were supposed to overcome, each selected team has a new world to explore.This is also a failed fanfic which supposedly hardly anyone likes and only wants to be negative and criticise it.
Series: Happily Never Thereafter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944382





	Happily Never Thereafter

Remnant… a world of desperation and war. A world destined to fail in an ever-lasting struggle for survival and control, led by a darkened witch of pure animosity and an unforgiving human with an unforgotten past but prolonging future… a future from which he cannot escape, as he was set upon himself a curse from which he cannot escape unless he can complete that which he must... which appears to be the end of all things… The end of Salem, his centuries-old lover. But… he needed help to fight against the threat of Darkness… the Grimm. Born from the God of Destruction, the Grimm are led by the one person, that very person who quenched the drink which should have killed her. However, due to her own curse of immortality, attempted suicide in the manner of falling into the pool would have only hurt her, for she could not kill herself but she dived into it, considering her thoughts about it and how she herself, thought that it would end that which the god had given her.

But because of her thirst for dominance, believing herself to be a goddess; a ruler of Remnant, she set upon the world with her creations from god, terrorising all that she could in the aim for her own ambitions. But… who could stop her? None other than Ozpin. Despite his knowledge of Salem not being able to be killed, he became the headmaster of an established Beacon, in hopes of defending the world from the ever-lasting horrors that continue to harass it. Looking for whomsoever never had such an excuse for a purpose, yet according to his ideals, it had to be done.

In accordance with a training regiment, Ozpin underwent the construction of some supposed augmented reality pods, or "capsules" as it were. It was supposed to be a machine to enhance the fighting capabilities of the people who were at Beacon. But this was not Beacon, it was Atlas. And these machines were made in that same place in hopes for further aid and prolonged survival after being sent from Beacon due to… difficulties. The Grimm had invaded and stopped the progression for them, ceasing the production momentarily. However, all was not lost… thankfully.

He had a chosen few into the fighting simulators: Team RWBY and Team JNPR, save for Pyrrah. Others were to use them at a later date, but for now, his focus was on those. There was, however, one small problem… infiltration. A bomb was placed on the controls for the simulators, exploding and thus triggering the alarms within the building. Ozpin and a few others began to move towards the source of this, only they were stopped upon hearing roars of Grimm. Soon enough, Grimm entered the building from an opened area. Did someone let them in? And if so, who? Hmm… perhaps someone with the Semblance to camouflage him- or herself. Hmm, the most ideal of espionage.

In any case, Ozpin, under the guise of "Oscar", fought against the Grim with his occupants. However, this only gave whosoever caused this occurrence more time… and it apparently did. As Ozpin and the rest were preoccupied with the invaders, another explosion, within the same place, was heard, destroying the room entirely and causing the building to implode, fire everywhere within that room and spreading from the explosion. The two teams were still in their pods, already asleep in their isolated chambers. However, there was something wrong. Due to the commotion, they could not enter the augmented reality state. Instead, there was an error that caused each machine to not properly function... Or so one would seem. Instead of sending them to their dream land of awaited strenuous enhancement, the machines succumbed to a new functionality: the erroneous particle for teleportation.

The explosions caused each pod to malfunction, giving into the ominous trigger which caused each person within them to disappear. Instead of metaphorically sending them to a world, it inadvertently sent them to another world. No, not a dream world, a world not of Remnant. They were no longer in Remnant. Instead, they were sent to a different place, a place full of imagination, legends and mysteries… A place of youkai and its own problems… A place which should be resistant to all outsiders unless one wishes otherwise… Gensoukyou.


End file.
